


Happily Ever After

by Multi_shipping_af



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Annie on my mind, Based on a Tumblr Post, But also some fluff and smut, Fluff, Harry's first birthday, Lots of Angst, M/M, Smut, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders deserved better, talk about future, talk about homophobia - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_shipping_af/pseuds/Multi_shipping_af
Summary: The morning after Harry's first birthday, Remus and Sirius have a talk about their future.Lots of fluff and angst and a bit of smut. Based on a Tumblr post.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so this was originally supposed to happen during one of their summer breaks while they were still in Hogwarts. Then I changed it to after James and Lily's wedding. Eventually I settled on making it on Harry's first birthday because it'll be a lot sadder when you know they've only got two months left together :'( Anyways it's based off this pic that I found a long time ago and posted on Tumblr. I only just felt like writing it now so here it is :)  
> P.S: that's my Tumblr so you can follow if you want :D https://multi-shipping-af.tumblr.com/post/158597684054/the-summer-of-1978-sirius-black-reading-to-remus

Remus woke up feeling exhausted as hell but the happiest he's ever been in a long time. Last night was Harry's first birthday and although the one-year-old had to go to bed early, it didn't stop Lily and The Marauders from partying till sunrise.  
It was a well deserved fun since they have been working day and night to defeat Voldemort who now seemed to be particularly interested in Harry.  
Peter seemed to be the one who was feeling the most uneasy, so the rest of The Marauders took it upon themselves to get him to forget their problems and have some fun.  
What they didn't know was that "some fun" would result in loud music (they woke Harry up twice before Lily decided to put a silencing charm on his room), lots of drinking, and an awful hangover the next morning.  
Remus's head seemed like it was going to burst and the bright sunlight swarming in from the window forced him to keep his eyes shut.  
Once he finally forced them open, he was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Sirius was sprawled out on his side of the matress. The summer heat must have been bothering him because he had pushed away his blanket and was sleeping in boxers only and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead.  
Remus smiled at him adoringly and leaned down to kiss him awake when he felt him stir under him.  
It didn't take long for the werewolf to know what was wrong. Sirius was mumbling indistinct words and his face was set in a deep frown.  
Remus put a hand on the brunette's cheek and said softly, "Sirius?"  
Sirius's mumbling became louder and he was whimpering as if he was in pain.  
"Sirius wake up. It's just a dream," Remus slightly shook his shoulder with his other hand and Sirius woke up with a start.  
He was panting hard and the look in his eyes expressed total and utter fright. Remus's heart broke at the sight.  
He laid on his side and pulled Sirius against him, the latter's face against his chest as the werewolf gently stroked his raven-colored hair. His body was slick with sweat and he was shaking slightly.  
When Remus finally felt Sirius relax a bit, he asked softly, "What did you dream about?"  
"Us. All of us. You, me, James, Peter, Lily and Harry. Voldemort got us all. He tortured and killed every one of you in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him..." Sirius answered. It seemed as if every word hurt to utter and he was clearly holding back a sob.  
Remus tilted Sirius's chin up to face him, "hey, he's not going to do that you hear me? We're going to stop him and then we're all going to live happily ever after together. Alright?"  
Sirius lips formed a sad smile as he said, "alright. I believe you."  
That smile broke Remus's heart. He leaned down and kissed Sirius's lips softly then rested their foreheads against one another, each of them feeling the other's breath on their face.  
After a few minutes laying like that, Sirius's spirits finally seemed to lift and he found his usual playfulness as he rolled around to get on top of Remus. The latter smirked as his boyfriend lowered down and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. They were at it for a while before Sirius pulled away and darted down to kiss his boyfriend's jawline, then down his neck and to his pulse point, nibing at his sensitive skin and earning a few low moans from the werewolf.  
Quick as lightning and before Sirius could register what was happening, he was the one pinned to the bed with Remus's head buried in his neck -damn his boyfriend and his werewolf speed.  
The blonde was doing exquisite things to Sirius's neck, making him tilt his head to the side to allow him more access. When he did that, he noticed something sitting on Remus's nightstand.  
"Seriously, Moony? More muggle books?"  
Remus chuckled and pulled away from where his face was buried to look at Sirius with pretend graveness as he said, "you don't know the magic of muggle books till you start reading them, Pads."  
"Well I think they're all just boring sappy romances."  
Remus reached across his boyfriend for the book and then leaned down on one elbow to look at Sirius who turned on his side as well to face the werewolf.  
"Annie On My Mind. Now what the bloody hell is this book about?"  
"Well if you insist on knowing..." Remus paused for dramatic effect, "it's about two highschool girls who fall in love. Their families and society are against them being together but they fight for each other throughout the whole book. They kept finding each other everytime they were separated. Even in the end, when they thought that there was no hope for them being together, and after they went their separate ways, they found each other again... I think it's a beautiful story."  
Sirius sighted dramatically, "You're such a hopeless romantic, Moony."  
"It's not only about the romance. How many books do you know actually have queer characters, Sirius?"  
Although the smirk didn't leave Remus's face, Sirius knew that he was actually hurt. Sirius ran away from home when he was sixteen and he couldn't possibly care less about what his family or the world thought about him, but for Remus it was different. Of course his family was very accepting and supportive, but he always felt that his sexuality -along with his lycanthropy, was only another reason for the world to treat him differently.  
"Alright, I'm sorry I offended this heavenly book, Re. Tell you what? I'll read it just for you."  
Remus barked a laugh at that, "You -Sirius Orion Black- are going to read a muggle book?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" Asked Sirius with a challenging grin.  
"Padfoot, you barely ever read wizard books."  
"Are you calling me uneducated, Moony?"  
Remus chuckled again and said, "No, never." As he sat up to get on top of Sirius again. But before his lips could reach his boyfriend's, the latter said, "I do understand why you appreciate that book, you know. I wish things were different and that love between two people of the same gender could be viewed the same as love between a man and a woman. Unfortunately, it's not and people are so judgemental in both the muggle and the wizarding world. But at least in the wizarding world, same sex marriage is legal."  
"I know, Padfoot. Maybe one day things will be better." Whispered Remus.  
"I'm serious about reading it, though."  
Remus snickered and said, "Well of course you're Sirius, who else would you be?"  
Sirius smacked Remus's arm playfully and replied, "Fine! Forget I ever said anything!"  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. How about we read it together?"  
A smile crossed Sirius's face. It was one that lit it up and make his bright silver eyes shine. It reminded Remus of when they were in Hogwarts and when Sirius was just a teenager. Not burdened with the weight of saving the world.  
The brunette took the book from Remus. Then he laid on his back and bared his arm to his boyfriend as an invitation to use it as a pillow and lay against him.  
Sirius began, "It's raining, Annie..."  
They sat like that and read for hours. Snuggled up against each other while Sirius read to Remus in the most melodic voice the latter had ever heard. Finally, Sirius closed the book without warning, put it back on the nightstand and exclaimed, "I'm starving!"  
Remus chuckled and remarked, "You should shower first. You're all sweaty and gross."  
"Oh, am I now?" Teased Sirius as he leaned down and kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth, "I'm too hungry to shower right now. But if someone decided to join me -say a certain extremely hot werewolf for example- I might be tempted to ignore my hunger." He said as he continued making a trail of kisses down to Remus's neck.  
"Hmm... Tempting... I'll go turn the water on." He tried to gently push Sirius away and get up but the shorter man kept him pinned to the bed, "We will have our happily ever after. Right, Moony?" That playfulness that filled his voice and eyes earlier was gone and was instead replaced by worry and fear of the unknown.  
"Of course we will, Pads. You just wait. After the war is won, we are going to be so happy. All of us." He put his hand on Sirius's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.  
"Alright," beamed Sirius, "let's go take that shower already. Then we'll eat and then go out. Today is going to be a special day."  
"Oh, is it now?" Snickered Remus, "and why is that?"  
"Because I said so," teased Sirius again, "you'll see. Honestly Moony, don't you trust me?"  
"With all my heart." Replied the werewolf softly as he pressed a quick kiss to the other man's lips. "I'm heading to the bathroom. Don't make me wait too long, Pads." And with that he was on his legs again and walking out of the room with an enormous grin plastered to his face.  
Sirius made sure he was out of the room before he rolled around to his side of the bed and opened his drawer. There sat a little red box, hidden under a pile of papers.  
Inside the box was a ring. A thick silver ring lined with a vertical line formed of three tiny diamonds and inside it, with miniscule writing, were engraved the words: Moony and Padfoot forever and ever.  
Sirius looked at it dreamily and whispered, "forever and ever. Till death do us part."

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this fanfic all fluff and smut but then I listened to Dynasty by MIIA and I got so many angsty Wolfstar feels and I had to let them out :'(  
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :3


End file.
